sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Force powers
Just out of curiosity, because I wanted to lend a hand with these, and start adding the templates and filling in powers...we'll be using the Force Powers book in regards to the category, be it Control, Alter, Sense, or any combination thereof? I know there's a few discrepancies between the MUSH and the book; so I just wanted to make sure before doing anything. --Dareus 23:37, 17 April 2007 (UTC) * I grabbed the text descriptions of all the +f/readpower entries. What I can't see as a non-FU is any of the other info tabulated under +f: game mechanics regarding +checks, if there are places where the prerequisites are mentioned, etc... So if the FUs could add what the rest of us can't see, that would be most helpful. :) --Lolkje 23:43, 17 April 2007 (UTC) **As far as I'm aware, the Force powers used on SW1 are just more or less taken straight from the books (with the notable exception of a few, like Combat sense). There's really no big difference. The only thing I recognize is that sometimes the SW1 text descriptions are vague; they don't offer the exact mechanics as to how the skill works, just the end result (like, Force lightning shoots out electricity, but it won't say how much damage it does or the difficulty and so forth). So I've added that so if the scene requires it the players involved are aware of how it works (that is, if they don't just want to RP it out, which is always a perfectly viable alternative, and what is usually done). --Danik Kreldin 23:45, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ** Well, basically all the Force Users will +check what skill category it falls under, ie- Receptive telepeathy I would +check Sense. There isn't too much fancy stuff in the +f menu aside from us getting the full powers list, a list of force users on the MUSH, and the ability to declare/use powers in a scene through commands. So you're really not losing any access when it concerns this front :) In any event, then the option for the alternate information that Danik is providing is outstanding; it gives a bit more options when people are encountering the force power use around the MUSH; plus there's an easier way for the average person to check them out. I'll start firing in the +f/readpowers probably and maybe then it would be easier to just expand, so you don't you don't have to type out things word for word from the books, just do a few minor edits here and there to tweak the entries. --Dareus 00:05, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ***If you start at the end of the alphabet then we'll meet in the middle. ;) --Lolkje 00:11, 18 April 2007 (UTC) *Well, the in-game description of Force lightning is: This power channels the Force through the user into wild blue lances of lightning, directable by the Jedi. The light, the crackling sounds, and the acrid burning smell of charred ozone are experienced by everyone in the area. This energy bypasses all armor worn, winding around it. This power may be kept up. As you can see, it's pretty vague... compare it to Force lightning, which is from the book. It's basically the same thing, only the book description elaborates on how it's used: you +check control and alter against the player's Perception or control skill, and then the player resists with Strength if it hits. That's not included in the in-game description, so I feel it's a good addition to help all the players understand how it works if they choose that option. From what I've seen, most players tend to just RP it out, so whatever. --Danik Kreldin 00:19, 18 April 2007 (UTC) *Adding brief summaries of the WEG rules as suggested possible ways of resolving power use via +checks sounds useful, if the in-game descriptions do not contain such info. Probably not word-by-word, though, because all that "unofficial" non-game info would take up time and space and sound preachy. It's happyhappy to see all this content being added. :) --Lolkje 00:29, 18 April 2007 (UTC)